


A Saturday in Paris

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the eighties, and a chance meeting in Paris leads to a Saturday full of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saturday in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mezzo_cammin for the beta and rawiyaparand, my artist, for the fanmix, which is no longer available unfortunately.
> 
> Content notes/warnings: unsafe oral sex between strangers
> 
> Written for the RPF Big Bang 2009. This is entirely a work of fiction.

Joe sipped on his coffee, looking at the people walking by.

It was a nice morning, promising to be an even nicer afternoon. The sun was shining, but it wasn't oppressively hot. No clouds were in sight, and he had a day free to himself.

Antoine, a friend he'd made at the Sorbonne, had invited him to go on a little trip to _La Manche_ with his friends, but Antoine's grandmother had gotten sick. The friends had offered to take Joe along anyway, but since he didn't know any of them he'd decided to spend the day by himself, a rare occurrence since he'd arrived in Paris.

He usually spent his weekends going out with friends, studying, calling his family to let them know he was doing fine and behaving. Joe grinned for a second. It was true for the most part.

There were certain things that he didn't tell his parents, but it wasn't anything bad. He'd cringe if they found out about that nude incident, but it would be because he'd be embarrassed, not out of fear he'd disappoint them. He worked hard at university, so he deserved to have some fun too.

He had learned French, at least. One of the things he liked to do if he had some time—and today was one of those times—was to just sit in a café and watch people. Sooner or later, American tourists would appear, and Joe made it a game of sorts to spot them as soon as he could.

Some could be spotted from a mile away. The cliché of the loud American wearing khaki Bermuda shorts and a bright shirt, camera around the neck and map in hand, was only seldom true, but he had come across that particular phenomenon a few times.

Most were families or couples, looking excited or stressed or tired and often a combination of all three. One thing that amused him in part but just as often embarrassed him, as a fellow American, was their language skills, or lack thereof. Of course, to be fair, if an American spoke French fluently, or even a bit, he was less likely to notice them than the rising voice and wildly waving arms that often accompanied questions like, "How do we get to the Eiffel Tower?"

A family of eight, a couple with a son and five younger daughters, came down the road towards the café, and Joe felt his tourist radar ping. The mother exuded a "stay together and stay calm" aura that he associated with people who were on literally foreign territory.

"Oh, come on," the son spoke, confirming that they were not _Parisiens_. "This isn't a third world country, and I _have_ a map. I think I can manage to take the metro back to the hotel."

The family came to a stop in front of the café. The mother gave her son an assessing look.

"Hell, I can speak a bit of French," he added.

Joe noted that, while for his own mother cursing in the same sentence he was asking for something wouldn't go over well, this mother didn't seem to be fazed by it.

One of the girls snorted at her brother and mumbled something that sounded like, "Yeah, right".

Joe grinned when the boy—well, teen; he was pretty tall and gangly, wearing a bit of make-up, and his hair hadn't been cut in a while—glared at her.

"You'll have dinner with us," the mother said in a tone that brooked no argument.

The son bounced on his feet.

"I mean it, David. You're at the hotel no later than six."

"Yes, _mother_ ," he said, drawing out the last word.

"Do you have money?" the father asked.

"Yes, I do. Unless you want to give me more. That would be perfectly okay with me."

The parents both rolled their eyes, making Joe smile, and shushed their son off, before walking on. The girl who'd made fun of him before looked back at her brother and he gave her a wave and stuck out his tongue, looking after them until they turned the corner.

Joe watched as the guy—he was actually not quite as young as Joe had thought—turned and took a deep breath as if physically taking in the freedom he now had for the next couple of hours. He seemed to consider his options, looking up and down the street before turning towards the café again.

Joe quickly dropped his gaze to the newspaper in front of him before he was caught watching. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the guy—what had his mother called him? David—walking to the table behind Joe.

Joe wished there was an inconspicuous way of taking the seat on the other side of the table so that he could watch the guy. He was the most interesting person Joe had seen so far today—and easy on the eye to boot, though that wasn't his main concern.

A waiter came, and Joe heard him ask the young guy how he could help him.

"Uhm. Je voudrais ..." The guy began and stopped, and Joe had to force himself not to laugh out loud, remembering the snort of the guy's sister. It certainly sounded like his "bit of French" only consisted of the barest remains of some lessons long forgotten.

"That looks good," the guy, David, continued in English. Joe frowned, wondering what he was pointing at. The menus were text only, but then he figured David might point at something on a neighboring table. "Is that raspberry pie? Uhm. Est-ce que c'est ..." he trailed off again.

Joe smiled, wanting to turn around to watch him squirm, when it occurred to him that he could simply help out. He turned towards the table David was sitting at and said, "Gâteau à la framboise."

Both David and the waiter looked at him. Joe felt himself flush for no real reason.

"Oui," the waiter said to David, managing to turn the word into an insult.

David gave him a quick annoyed look, gaze flickering over to Joe with something like confusion, before settling back on the waiter. "I'll take that, then, and a coffee. Uhm. Une pièce gâteau à la ... framboise and, I mean, _et_ un café, s'il vous plaît."

"Oui, monsieur," the waiter said and left.

Joe figured he should turn back, but the guy's eyes went back to seek him out. "Uhm, merci," he said.

"You're welcome," Joe said with a smile. While he was watching, he couldn't help himself and gave David a once-over. He looked like someone brimming with barely contained energy, blue eyes wide awake and arms somehow out of place. He looked a bit like he still had to grow into his body. Not that there was anything wrong with it, as far as Joe could see.

It occurred to him that he probably shouldn't be ogling young men who might or might not be of legal age. He looked up to David's face one last time, smiling at the flush he saw there, and then turned back to his own table. He had a vision of the mother coming back and dragging him from his seat for inappropriately watching her son.

And really, he just wanted a peaceful day to himself. He wouldn't turn down the opportunity for a little adventure—he'd had a few so far in Paris—but it wasn't his goal for the day.

Joe went back to drinking his coffee and reading the foreign country section of the newspaper. He was so engrossed that he was surprised when someone sat down next to him, shoving a cup of coffee and a plate with raspberry pie onto the table.

At Joe's startled expression, David looked hesitant. "I was wondering if I could join you," he said. Joe blinked. "If you'd rather read your paper, I can go back—"

"No," Joe said, without thinking. He looked at David for another moment—noticing his really very blue eyes, highlighted by light orange eyeliner—then folded up his paper. "Please," he said, nodding at the seat, even though David had never left it.

David smiled, relieved and a little awkward. He sipped on his coffee and looked at Joe over the rim of the cup.

Joe found himself wondering how old David was. He felt it would be better to know if he was chatting to a sixteen-year-old who looked old for his age or a guy in his twenties who looked young and somehow chose not to travel alone. "On vacation with your family?" he asked, working his way towards finding out.

"Yeah," David said, a slight note of exasperation in his voice. "When they offered to take me along to Paris, I figured I might as well take advantage of the opportunity."

"School vacation?" Joe asked, knowing he probably wasn't being very subtle, but David didn't seem to notice. Instead, he was outraged.

"God, no! I dropped out of high school years ago! Well, not that many years, but I'm an adult, thank you very much. I really just travel with my parents because they offered to pay."

Joe smirked. David was annoyed enough that it had to be true. Joe figured he might be eighteen or nineteen. Of legal age, in any case, should it come to matter.

"You're traveling alone?" David asked, digging into his pie.

"Yes," Joe said, watching him eat. "Well, no. I'm not on vacation. I'm studying here, actually, this year."

"Studying what?" David asked.

"History at the Sorbonne."

"Uh-huh," David said, sounding anything but impressed. The opposite actually, which kind of irritated Joe.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's a good school, I hear."

Joe snorted. "Yeah, it is. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Why would I?" David asked, frowning. "I've never even seen it. Unless we drove past it this week."

"You just sounded ..." Joe trailed off. He didn't want to say _unimpressed_ , because that would imply that he wanted to impress David, which hadn't been his intention. At least, not consciously. He'd just gotten so used to people fawning over it that it was a change to have someone dismiss it like this.

"Your parents sent you here, huh?" David asked, and suddenly things clicked into place.

David probably thought he was just a spoiled rich kid, which wasn't too far from the truth, but also couldn't be further. "Just taking advantage of the opportunity, like you did," he said easily. "What are you doing, since you're not in school?" he asked, remembering that David said he'd dropped out of high school.

"I'm an actor," David said with a cheeky grin.

That, Joe could believe. He'd only met the guy half an hour ago, and he'd already seen him childish with his sister, annoyed, awkward, all the while holding himself with a certain self-confidence that didn't quite permeate everything, but was undoubtedly there. If he could project so much unconsciously, Joe was sure he could be pretty intense when he set out to be.

"I mean, really, I've been on TV and done a feature film. I'm gonna star in the next one." He seemed proud of it.

Joe hardly watched TV. "What was the feature film?" he asked.

"Well, that role wasn't very big," David said, taking another bite of his pie.

Joe smiled inwardly, recognizing the deflection for what it was. Not that he cared if David was a movie star or not. He didn't have anything against acting. He'd done it himself at school, as a challenge and because he enjoyed it, but he'd never seriously considered doing it professionally. That didn't mean he couldn't respect it if others chose to do so, no matter if they were successful or not. He had no idea how he'd do himself, with his history degree and his father's connections.

"So. What do you do for fun in Paris on a Saturday?" David interrupted his thoughts.

"That depends on your definition of fun," Joe said, making it just flirty enough to see David flush again. He wondered if David would want a fling with a nice French girl—or boy.

"What do _you_ do for fun?" David asked, dropping his voice just a bit and looking at Joe's mouth for a moment, making Joe think the flush hadn't been because of adventures of the adult kind in general, but Joe specifically.

"This and that," he drawled. "Going out with friends. Staying _in_ ," he said, looking meaningfully at David. He really wasn't sure where this was going. He liked flirting, somehow even more so here in Paris than at home. And he'd picked up a few girls, and yes, guys, or let himself be picked up, while in Paris. With David, though, he wasn't quite sure. The way David flushed was both endearing and kind of sexy, but it also made Joe think he seemed almost innocent, though that wasn't how he'd describe David in general. He wondered if David had ever had sex with a guy before, but he didn't dare ask, unwilling to break the mood by going too far. He would be fine with just a flirtation.

"So, you have your own room here?" David asked.

Joe hesitated for a moment. David's tone had been neutral when asking. Maybe he was really just curious. "I have my own little apartment. One-and-a-half rooms," he said, trying to sound neutral as well.

"How do you get half a room?" David asked, smiling.

"You get a kitchen that's large enough that they're trying to tell you it's a dining room or living room as well."

"It'd be interesting to see how actual French people live," David said, his ears just a bit redder than the rest of his skin.

Joe knew what he was asking. He just wasn't sure what David wanted to do once they were in Joe's apartment. He thought that maybe David himself wasn't sure either. Joe was willing to play it by ear. He had no intention of seducing anyone against their will, but he could certainly show David what it was like to live in Paris, at least for him. "I'm not an actual French person," he said, grinning.

"I figured as much. Where in the US are you from?" David asked.

"California, originally. And you?"

"I'm _Canadian_. Born in England, moved to Canada, grew up in Toronto, future wide open." David's eyes shone brightly, and Joe believed him about the last part.

"All right," Joe said, moving his foot a little until it touched David's. "How about a stop at an actual French apartment with an actual American?"

Joe felt David's foot moving up, brushing against his calf for a moment. "I'm looking forward to it," David said, giving Joe a heated look before turning to look for the waiter.

~~

Joe tried to take a mental inventory of what his apartment looked like, but it shouldn't be too bad and David was a young guy, shirt and jeans casual enough for Joe to believe he wouldn't really care how clean it was. He still didn't think that David was keen on seeing the apartment in the first place.

They took the stairs and Joe opened the door, letting David in.

David took a look at the kitchen/living room combo that was the first room opposite the entrance. It had the cooking area, a small table with four chairs, and a sofa in the corner with another small coffee table. He had a TV propped up on the counter opposite the sofa, but he never really used it.

"Nice," David commented, moving back out, past Joe, giving him a look that kept Joe on his toes, even though he still didn't know if they were really going to do what it looked like they were going to do.

The small bathroom had a bath/shower combo, a toilet and the washing machine, and wasn't much to look at, but all that he needed. David didn't comment and just moved on to the last room down the hall.

Joe spent most of his time at home in his bedroom. It housed his desk, bookshelf with his books and notes, cupboard, and, of course, the bed. It was just a single, but wide enough to have sex in quite comfortably.

David stepped into the room, up to the large window between his desk and bed, and looked out. "That's a great view."

Joe stepped up to him, coming to stand behind him, but not touching David. "Yep. It's great in the evenings, when the sun sets."

"I'll never know," David said, sounding slightly regretful as he turned around towards Joe, bringing them face to face, very close together for casual acquaintances. He looked a bit nervous and Joe wasn't sure whether to take a step back and give him space, or to close the distance between them and kiss him. He still hadn't decided when David bit his orange-red lip and asked, "What's your name?"

Right. He'd never introduced himself. "Joe," he said.

"My name's—"

"David, I know," Joe said, smiling. David's eyes widened. Before surprise could turn into panic, Joe added, "I heard your mother call you that. At the café."

"Ah, okay," David said, visibly relieved. Then he cringed. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. Sticking out your tongue at your sister and all," Joe said teasingly.

"She deserved it!" David said, one corner of his mouth turning down in a way Joe hadn't quite seen on a face before. He wanted to reach out and touch it.

David must have noticed Joe watching his mouth, or maybe it was just coincidence that he licked his lips now.

Joe decided that it was time to put their cards on the table. "Look, I don't know what you want to do for the day, but I'm free, and we could go out again and I could show you Paris as I know it," he paused before continuing, "or, we could stay in and," his eyes dipped back to David's mouth, "explore other things for a while."

"I'd like that," David said, looking at Joe with big blue eyes.

"Which?" Joe asked.

"The ... the second," David said, sounding nervous again.

"Have you ever ...?" Joe had to ask. He needed to know how careful he had to be. Not that he had any intention of doing something that David didn't like.

David swallowed, then took a deep breath and lifted his head in a self-confident manner. "Explored? Well, I've exchanged handjobs and given one blowjob, so I'm not _experienced_ , but that doesn't mean I'm not up for trying more. No need to coddle me."

Offense is the best defense, Joe thought absently. He could see the nervousness underneath the careless confidence that David obviously tried to project. He still had some work to do in terms of acting. Joe tried to take him at his word, though, and instead of carefully leaning in, in order not to spook him, he put his hands on David's face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

David was stiff for a second, before melting into the kiss and opening up to return it. It was passionate and wet, their tongues sticking out every now and then in uncoordinated moves, noses and teeth clashing at one time or another, but Joe liked it. It had something wild to it, and when David's hands crawled from his back to Joe's ass, pulling them closer together, Joe could feel David's hardness pressing into his.

He moaned into David's mouth.

David pulled back, a grin on his face that was almost triumphant. Lipstick was smeared around his mouth, making him look debauched. Joe was aware that his mouth probably looked the same, but he didn't care. He leaned in to kiss David again, this time more gentle, deeper. David opened up for him easily, letting Joe in. His fingers slipped up to Joe's waist, sliding under his shirt where it had come loose. The single touch to his skin there made Joe tingle all over.

Fuck, this was good. He pushed forward, trying to get even closer, until David nearly stumbled. "Sorry," Joe mumbled.

"'s okay," David said. He took a step back until he was leaning against the wall next to the window and pulled Joe close again with the hands that were still around his waist.

Joe just looked down at David for a moment—leaning against the wall like that made him a bit shorter. David's eyes were wide and blue and without guile. He could see the want in them, the curiosity, the lust for life offset by innocence. He could just keep looking at those eyes for hours.

David quirked an eyebrow. "You okay?" he asked, voice tinged with amusement.

Joe felt himself flush. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"You haven't done anything to me, yet, that others haven't done before you," David pointed out.

Joe's mind latched onto the _yet_ in that sentence, shivers going down his spine as he thought about the things he could do that David hadn't done, yet, with anyone else. Things he apparently was willing to let Joe do.

He captured David's mouth again in a deep, wet kiss. He wanted to throw David on the bed, tear off all his clothes and then fuck him until he couldn't remember his own name. And, at the same time, he wanted to take his time and learn David's body and never stop kissing those stained lips.

David widened his stance, pulling Joe close between his legs. His hands slipped back under Joe's shirt, tugging more of it loose until both of his warm hands were splayed on Joe's back.

God, that simple skin contact shouldn't turn Joe on so much. It was as if David's touch was electric, sending a low current of pleasure through him, whenever he touched Joe.

Joe slowed the kiss down, grateful that David wasn't moving for the moment. He feared that feeling their erections pressed together might actually make him lose control far too soon. They had all day, or at least until late afternoon, but Joe wanted to feel him skin on skin when they came for the first time.

David seemed to have similar ideas. His hands wandered gradually down and to Joe's sides, making their way to the front of Joe's jeans. When he brushed his knuckles over the bulge there, Joe groaned, half in passion, half in protest.

David chuckled, moving his mouth away enough to say, "You don't have a problem with nudity, do you?"

"Not when I'm about to have sex," Joe answered. "Sometimes even when I'm not," he added, his eyes twinkling.

"That sounds very interesting," David said.

"I'm a very interesting guy," Joe said.

"I see that." David's gaze flitted over his face and floppy hair. "And _pretty_ to boot," he added with a grin.

"Who are you calling pretty?" Joe growled, pushing David against the wall and pulling him into a rough kiss. When he withdrew, David's eyes were closed, his mouth hanging open, lax, smudges of lipstick surrounding it. Fuck, he wanted to be in there. But first, he needed David naked. "Open your eyes," he said, surprised by how much it sounded like an order. He wasn't very pushy in bed usually, but David seemed to bring that out in him, along with other things.

David complied, grinning at him, eyes full of challenge.

Joe moved forward until he could nuzzle David's temple. "I want you naked," he whispered harshly.

David turned his face to him, their noses touching. "Do you want me to undress or do _you_ want to do it?" he whispered back.

Joe growled again, kissing David quickly, possessively, before dragging him to the bed and pushing him onto it. He crawled on top of David, until he was hovering above him, looking down at his open, upturned face. His eyes were open and trusting, but also a little uncertain, enough to make Joe take a breath and say, "You okay? If I'm doing anything you're not comfortable with, let me know and we'll stop."

"I told you I don't need coddling," David said pointedly, putting his hand on Joe's chest.

"It's not coddling. I'll do the same if you do anything I'm not okay with. By the way, feel free to do ... you know, anything that comes to mind."

The corners of David's mouth curved up into a seductive smile and he reached up to cup Joe's face. "There are a few things I'd like to ... try today." He ran his thumb over Joe's jaw.

Joe moved into it and nibbled on it, making David grin. "Like what?" Joe asked.

David hesitated. "We have time," he eventually said. "I think you were saying something about being naked?"

"Yes, I seem to recall something like that," Joe said, grinning. But before he could begin, David pulled his face down for a kiss.

This one was almost sweet, their lips just brushing against each other again and again. Joe felt his arms going a little weak, but he didn't want to stop the kiss, so he carefully lowered himself on top of David, moving a little to the side in order not to squash him.

David's arms moved around him and Joe did the same, running his hand down until he could pull David's ass closer, encouraging him to move one leg between Joe's.

They lay entangled like that and just made out for a while. David's hands found their way under Joe's shirt again, running up and down Joe's back. Joe was fondling David's ass, but as the need to feel David's skin rose again in him, he pulled on David's t-shirt until it slipped out of his jeans and he could touch David's body.

David sighed into his mouth when he finally made skin contact, squirming against Joe's hard dick. Joe took that as encouragement and pushed David's shirt up further.

David's hands, which had been exploring Joe's back, suddenly moved to Joe's sides, then further around onto his chest. He fondled Joe's chest hair with one hand while the other slipped to the front of Joe's shirt, unbuttoning it.

And just like that, they went back to the plan to get naked, temporarily forgotten as they'd kissed. Joe pushed his t-shirt up until David had to stop unbuttoning his shirt to lift up his arms, which he obediently did, letting Joe slide the t-shirt off and drop it to the floor.

Joe pulled back to look at David's body. He was lean and pale, nipples standing out against the skin, hard and inviting. He pushed David onto his back and latched onto one nipple with his mouth.

"Oh, shit," David said, but it sounded surprised rather than displeased.

Joe sucked the nipple into his mouth, then let go and licked over and around it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

David moved his hands into Joe's hair, stroking it back, out of his face. Joe lifted his head to look at him. "Don't stop," David said, just a bit breathless.

Joe loved the look on David's face, content, with a flush of arousal. He had to move in for another kiss. David opened his mouth before they'd even made contact, eagerly returning the kiss. Joe felt him move his hands to Joe's shirt again, continuing to unbutton it, more quickly than before, now that he had two hands free to do it.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, David parted it, running his hands over Joe's chest, thumbs rubbing his nipples when they found them. Joe groaned into David's mouth.

David moved his hands to Joe's back, then down to his ass, pulling him down until he lay on top of David, groins flush against each other, chest to chest.

They kept kissing, even as David lifted his hips minutely, pushing against Joe's erection. Joe pushed back, starting a slow rhythm.

David's hands wandered up Joe's back again to his shoulders, where he pulled Joe away enough to look at him. They kept rubbing against each other and it was wonderfully distracting. "What do you want to do first?" David panted.

Joe liked the sound of that. _First_ implied many times and he really wanted to enjoy David as long and often as he could. He'd never picked up a one-night-stand at ten in the morning, and truthfully, he didn't think the others he'd picked up would have made him feel like this, even if they'd had all day.

"Still haven't gotten you naked," Joe said, pushing deeper down into David before lifting up to put his hand over David's crotch, feeling him through his jeans.

David pushed up into Joe's hand, moaning. "That's a good idea."

"I think so too," Joe said, undoing the button of David's jeans and then slowly unzipping his fly, using enough pressure to make David squirm beneath him. Once free, the hard dick pressed up against the material of his boxers. Joe licked his lips in anticipation and quickly crawled down enough to pull David's jeans a bit further down, making David yelp in surprise. Before he could complain, Joe mouthed his erection through his boxers, and David made a long drawn-out sound of pleasure.

When David's cock tried to find its way out of the boxers, Joe decided to give it full freedom and himself full access. He moved down the bed and quickly undid David's sneakers, pulling them off along with his socks. David lifted his hips to help him get rid of the jeans and then the boxers followed, leaving David naked beneath him, except for his watch.

Joe crawled back until he was kneeling above David's knees. David looked up at him, looking a bit vulnerable. Joe took his hand with the watch, kissed the pulse point at his wrist and put his fingers on the clasp, looking at David for permission to remove it.

David gave him a little nod and Joe undid the wristband of the watch, kissing the last bit of skin of David that he'd exposed.

David watched him with big eyes, gaze following Joe as he leaned over to place the watch safely on the night stand.

Now that David was completely naked, Joe looked his fill of the body below him, all his to explore for hours. He grinned.

David flushed, and suddenly a shadow crossed his eyes and Joe could see he wanted to say something, but hesitated. "What?" he asked him, trying to sound encouraging.

"I have condoms in my wallet. I probably should have asked before ..."

Joe blinked. "No." Then he clarified, "Yes, of course. Condoms are good. I have more, and lube in case we want to ..."

"Yes, but we should also ... for oral sex," David flushed a bright red.

Joe hesitated for a moment. He realized that he would have liked to taste David. The few guys he'd had sex with in Paris had gone pretty much from kissing straight to the main event and Joe hadn't minded at all. He loved fucking and he was prepared for it. He hadn't given a guy a blowjob for a while and that had been in college with a guy he'd trusted. He trusted David too, actually, but he could see why David wouldn't trust him. They hadn't known each other for more than a few hours and he had no way of knowing if Joe screwed anything that moved—without protection.

"Okay," Joe agreed. They could do other things or he could just get over the taste of the condom.

His distaste must have still shown on his face, though, because David said, "I have flavored condoms."

Joe's eyebrow rose at that. For someone who'd never even fucked a guy, David was well prepared.

"I wanted to try them," David continued. "They taste ... not very good, really, but better than normal ones. You just have to go quick before the flavor turns yucky. Not that I'd think that'd be a problem if you ... went down on me." David flushed again, the red spreading down to his chest.

Joe had to smile. He pictured David rolling a condom over a banana and then going to town on it. "What did you practice on?" David turned an even deeper shade of red and before he could die from embarrassment, Joe laughed and leaned down to kiss him again. "It's okay," he said. "We could just rub against each other for starters. I want to feel you on me when you come for the first time." He leaned down to kiss David once more, before moving to his ear and whispering, "And then I want to feel you _in_ me."

David shuddered and looked at him with wide eyes, pupils dilated. "You're not naked yet," he said quietly.

"Do you want to undress me?" Joe asked.

David nodded, then he bit his lip. "Can I ..." he looked down Joe's body above him. "Can you leave the shirt on for a minute? I think it's ... hot."

"Sure," Joe said, leaning his forehead against David's for a moment. It was amazing how David made him feel with just a few words and his blue eyes. "Undress me," he eventually said. It sounded more like a question than an order.

David complied, making quick work of the fly of Joe's jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers, carefully extracting his dick, but not touching it yet. Joe panted at the sudden freedom, longing to feel David's hands on him, but once David had pushed the pants down with his feet, it became clear one of them would have to move to get rid of Joe's shoes first.

Regretfully he moved away, giving David a quick kiss before sitting on the bed to divest himself of his shoes, socks, jeans and underwear, leaving him only in his shirt. He let the clothes drop onto the floor next to the bed and turned back to crawl on top of David, who was watching him avidly. "Like what you see?" he asked.

David just nodded, eyes fixed on Joe's half-hard dick. Joe thrust his hips forward a bit, hoping to encourage David to take him into his hand. But David just stared. "You could touch me, you know, now that I'm nearly naked and all," Joe told him.

David blinked and he looked up at Joe's face. "Sorry, it just ... it was never like this." He dropped his gaze, seemingly embarrassed, but Joe put a hand under his chin, making him look at Joe again.

"I'm glad," he said, and he was. He was glad that what they were doing was something special for David, because it was special to him, even though he had done this sort of thing before.

"You don't have to codd—"

Joe stopped him with a kiss. "I'm not coddling," he said. David's hands slipped to his back under the shirt, and he looked up at Joe with parted, smudged lips. Joe had to kiss them. "I might have more experience than you, but it's usually different for me too."

"Different how?" David asked.

Joe looked at him and what he wanted to say was, 'I haven't felt like this with the others', but he couldn't do that because it sounded ridiculous, and he didn't want to stop to examine exactly what it was that he was feeling. He just wanted to enjoy this day because it was all he was going to get, and the fact that in the back of his mind he already felt regret about that scared him just a little. "They didn't ask questions like that, for one," Joe deflected with a smile and another kiss, doing his best to distract David from asking more questions that he didn't think he could answer.

David returned his kiss eagerly, hands moving up and down Joe's back under the shirt and it was beginning to drive Joe crazy. He moved his body up and away. "Sorry, but this needs to go." He hastily pulled off the shirt. David watched him, lips parted, as Joe flung the shirt away. Then Joe went back to kissing David wetly.

David ran his hands up Joe's back and then down to his ass, pulling him down on top of him until they were skin to skin, their dicks aligned between them. Joe moved one of his legs between David's, giving them more friction as they started to move again, bodies rubbing against each other easily for the moment, even as he could feel his dick wanting more.

They lay like that for a while, kissing lazily, unrushed, Joe trying to forget about the moment when he'd have to let David go. It was enough to enjoy having him in his arms for now.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when the kisses became deeper, more desperate. David's hands on his ass pulled him even closer. His own thrusts became harder, the movement of his hips more demanding.

Their panting breaths between kisses turned into groans as David thrust up against him. "Please," David asked, his mouth never leaving Joe's.

"Yeah," Joe answered, feeling the urgency in their bodies after that much foreplay. He established a faster rhythm between them and snuck one hand between their bodies. He shifted until he could hold both of their cocks in his hand and David moaned, thrusting into Joe's hand against Joe's dick.

Joe started moving his hand, jacking them off without much finesse. David's mouth opened up and he pushed out his tongue, darting against Joe's. His hands moved further down his ass towards his thighs, rubbing circles close enough to Joe's entrance to drive him crazy with want.

He was going to ask David to fuck him later. But first he was going to keep thrusting because even the slightest touch by David down there would make him come on the spot and he wanted this to last, even though it was a losing battle.

David's cock was rock hard in his hand, precome coating the heads of their cocks and Joe's fingers. He sped up the movement of his hand and his hips, twisting his hand on every up and down stroke, trying to hold on, desperate not to come before David.

"Oh God," David panted harshly into his mouth, then he pushed up especially hard and Joe could feel his dick erupt in his hand. "Joe," he called out, throwing his head back as he came, and Joe's body froze, feeling David in his hand, beneath his body, against him, on him, come splattering against their stomachs and chests and then he came with a swallowed moan, vaguely feeling David's hands pulling him close and saying his name into his neck over and over.

When his arms couldn't hold him up any longer, he collapsed onto David's body, breathing in huge gulps of air to stave off the dizziness after his mind-blowing orgasm.

"You're heavier than you look," David ground out.

"Sorry," Joe mumbled, rolling off of him.

"'s okay," David said, putting his arms around Joe, keeping him close. "That was amazing."

Joe just nodded, still out of breath. He felt lips against his forehead, gently kissing him, and smiled.

They lay like that, David's hands idly drawing patterns on his back, both of them panting, one of Joe's arms squashed between them while the other rested on David's hip. They were sweaty and sticky, but Joe felt more content than he'd been in a long while—and he had a pretty damn good life to begin with.

"I should get something to clean us up," Joe eventually said.

"I can get it," David offered, a bit less out of breath than Joe. "In your bathroom?"

Joe nodded. "Check the shower."

David extricated himself from Joe and Joe immediately missed the heat of his body. He watched David pad out of the room, admiring his back and ass. He wondered if he was going to get to fuck him. His dick tried to twitch at the thought. Well, they had time to recover and start again. It wasn't even lunch time.

He closed his eyes, listening to David in the bathroom. There was a faint, "Got it," then water running and steps coming back into the bedroom. "You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you?" David asked.

"Just resting for a second," Joe said, opening his eyes.

David straightened, looking very proud of himself. He'd cleaned up the smudges of lipstick around his mouth, Joe noted. Gazing down at Joe, David asked smugly, "Did I tire you out already?"

"You wish," Joe said, grabbing his dick and tugging.

David squealed. "Hey! Delicate equipment!" Then he tumbled onto the bed, half on top of Joe. He'd already cleaned himself up and began to wipe at Joe's chest now with the damp washcloth he'd brought. He left one corner of the cloth to clean up Joe's mouth. When he was done, he folded up the cloth and placed it on the nightstand.

Joe admired the stretch of his body. He ran a hand from the curve of his ass up his side. David gave him a questioning look when he turned back. "I like your body," Joe said.

"I like it too," David said with a smile. "And I _really_ like yours."

"Anything in particular you'd like to do with it?" Joe asked, still stroking his side.

David let his gaze wander over Joe's body, so slowly and appreciatively that Joe felt almost self-conscious for a moment. David's eyes eventually focused on Joe's dick, which began to show stirrings of renewed interest.

"I think I'd like to try out the flavored condoms," David said, not as shy about it now as before. He turned on the bed, leaning down to retrieve them, affording Joe a wonderful view of his ass. He took the opportunity to pet it. David turned around, giving him a heated look, before turning back and emerging with a few condoms in hand. "The ones with the unsubtle pictures of fruits are the flavored ones," he explained, putting them on the night stand.

He settled back down on his side, looking at Joe.

Joe's hand kept running over David's body. He was just amazingly touchable. When David didn't say anything else, looking down Joe's body again, it occurred to Joe that he might be waiting for permission. The thought made him smile.

He leaned forward to kiss David deeply before pulling away and lying on his back, squeezed between the wall and David, putting his arms behind his head. "Have at it," he said with an inviting grin.

David moved down and kissed the grin off his face. He put an arm around Joe, pulling him onto his side and at the same time moving closer, so that Joe could pull him into his arms as well until they were embracing, bodies flush against each other.

Joe liked kissing as much as the next guy, but kissing David was intoxicating. He could spend hours doing it. By the time they were done—and he wasn't thinking about that—they probably would have done it for hours. David was so open and passionate, greedy and generous at the same time. Joe wanted to sink into him—not sexually, though that too—into his skin. He found David's hand and clasped their fingers together, wanting all parts of their bodies to be connected.

David slowed down the kiss, pulling away to look at Joe for a moment. Joe didn't know what to say, if there was even anything he could or should say. David seemed to accept that and went back to kissing him, moving even closer to Joe, pushing his upper leg between Joe's, who willingly spread his legs to give David more space.

Their kisses were gentle for a while, David moving down to Joe's chin, then along Joe's jaw to his ear. "This is ..." he whispered but didn't finish, instead kissing the shell of Joe's ears. "You have pointy ears," he commented, voice still hushed.

Joe turned his face, not knowing whether he should glare or laugh. "You have high cheekbones," he whispered eventually.

"They won't make anyone call me Spock," he pointed out.

This did make Joe laugh.

"Or a fugitive from the north pole. Do people call you an elf often?" David continued, still quietly.

Joe smiled, ignoring the elf remarks, which weren't new to him. "Why are we whispering?" he asked instead, keeping his own voice low.

"I don't know," David whispered. "Makes it ... more intimate."

"You were pretty loud before. And that was _certainly_ intimate," Joe whispered, not wanting to stop the game first.

David looked at him for a long moment. "You weren't very loud," he said eventually, quietly. "Let's see if I can change that."

That was all the warning Joe got before David latched onto his neck below his ear, kissing and nibbling. Joe took a deep breath, letting David work down his throat, which made Joe feel both ticklish and vulnerable.

David kissed his way down between Joe's clavicles. He shifted and pulled on Joe until he was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, David straddling his thighs. He looked down at Joe as if he were a feast and then knelt up again and lowered his head to continue peppering Joe's chest with kisses.

He made it a random thing, avoiding Joe's nipples though, so Joe decided to give him a hint, moving his body so that it placed his nipple closer to where David's mouth was descending next. David looked at him, raising an eyebrow, then smiled and settled his mouth on one of Joe's nipples, first kissing, then darting out his tongue to play with it.

Joe made appreciative noises, lazily placing his hands on David's thighs. He just enjoyed being pleasured for the moment, only making a warning noise when he felt David's teeth getting involved in the nibbling. David chuckled, then licked the nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

Joe felt himself harden at the treatment and moved one hand from David's thigh to his own dick. He started to stroke himself in the rhythm of David's sucking until David abruptly stopped and looked down at what his hand was doing. "Stop that!" he said.

"What?" Joe asked, continuing the ministrations to his own dick. "What about my other nipple?" he added, protesting the unequal treatment.

David gripped his hand at the wrist and held it still. " _I_ want to get you hard," he said, sounding almost possessive. Joe let go of his dick and David loosened his tight grip, but didn't remove his hand. "Don't worry, I'll get to that," he said. "In the meantime, if your hand needs occupation ..." He placed Joe's hand on his own half-hard dick.

Joe's closed his hand around it and obediently started stroking, gratified when David leaned back down to work on his other nipple.

He based his strokes of David's cock on what David did to his nipple, taking it slow at first, when David licked it, moving faster and harder when David began to nibble and suck on it.

David began to thrust a little into Joe's hand and Joe felt his own dick stiffen, as David's cock lengthened and hardened in his hand.

Suddenly David's mouth was gone from his nipple and he scrambled backwards out of Joe's reach and took Joe's dick in his hand. He just held it, eyes closing for a second and Joe watched his neck and body—he'd slightly inclined his head backwards—the swollen lips, the deep breaths he took, obviously to calm himself down. It was a breathtaking sight.

David's eyes blinked open and then he leaned down and kissed the base of Joe's dick, his tongue shooting out for a second before he moved up minutely and repeated the actions. The hand on his dick began a slow rhythm, stroking up and down where it held him, while David covered the underside of Joe's increasingly hard cock with kisses and flicks of his tongue at a torturously slow pace.

Joe began to squirm at the treatment, trying to get David to really jerk him off and give him more than momentary friction. "David," he pleaded.

David looked up, not stopping the slow strokes on Joe's dick. "Let me take my time, please. I never ..."

And fuck, the look on his face was going to kill Joe. "Yeah," he managed to say. "Whatever you want," he added, a whispered afterthought, because when David looked at him with his big blue eyes, so hopeful, so much like Joe was the best thing that had ever happened to him, Joe couldn't deny him anything.

Joe fisted his hands, then crossed them above his head, holding one wrist with his other hand to keep them from forcing David to _do_ something, instead of resuming the slow, sweet kisses on his cock.

It took all of Joe's self control not to thrust up or push David's mouth where he needed it. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, telling himself that he wanted to allow David to do this, that he wanted to be David's first in as many things as he could today, just like David was turning out to be _his_ first in some things.

Nobody had made him feel like this before, making him want to wait, making him want to hold on and not come too soon, even though his body screamed at him to do something _now_.

David was still giving him hardly any friction and still Joe felt himself approaching his climax. He dared to open his eyes for a second and there was David's head and his mouth and tongue and his own red cock, leaking at the tip. God. "David," he said, voice strained. David looked up at him, the tip of his tongue staying on Joe's dick.

Fuck. Joe bit his lip and violently pulled on his own wrist, thinking that he suddenly knew exactly why some people wanted to use restraints during sex.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold on," he managed to get out between his teeth.

David stopped stroking him and lifted his head, then looked down at Joe's cock. "So close?" he asked.

Joe gave him a look. David thought for a moment, then pinched Joe's dick at the base. "Ow," Joe said, letting go of his wrist and thrusting up. He took a few breaths, feeling slightly more in control.

"Better?" David asked.

Joe glared at him. He was going to make David pay for this later. For now he still needed to come. He turned to the nightstand and picked up the condoms. "Which flavor do you want?"

"Uh, cherry, I think."

Joe threw the red package at his face, still a bit annoyed, then turned to put the rest of the condoms back on the nightstand.

"It worked, didn't it?" David asked, picking up the packet from Joe's chest. "And I plan on making it up to you." His mouth turned into something dangerously similar to a pout.

"Try," Joe said, looking down at his hard dick.

David ripped open the packet and carefully rolled it over Joe's cock. Joe took in a deep breath at the sensation. When David was done he simply stared at Joe's dick for a moment.

Joe remembered what he'd said about his experience or lack thereof. "That one blowjob you mentioned, was that giving or getting?" he asked gently.

David looked up at him. "I've gotten more than one," he said. He looked back at Joe's dick, ready to face the challenge, it seemed.

"You'll do fine," Joe heard himself say, wanting to be encouraging, not the least because he really wanted to feel David's mouth on his dick, condom or not.

David's gaze flicked to Joe's face. "Oh, I will," he said, sounding more confident that Joe would have imagined. He wondered how often David had practiced doing this.

Then David took his cock in his hand and sucked the head of it into his mouth, making Joe forget about anything but how good that felt and that he please, please wanted more.

To Joe's surprise David didn't hesitate. He took more of Joe's cock into his mouth, moving up and down, letting his tongue play with the head. It wasn't perfect. The spots he put pressure on were just a bit off and Joe wished he would move his hand instead of just holding him in place. He didn't know how to tell David though, without sounding too harsh or discouraging. Then David's tongue hit just the right spot and Joe's hips jerked up and he groaned.

David stopped, then continued up and down, but the next stab of his tongue hit that same spot.

"Yes," Joe panted. Not that he thought the positive reinforcement was strictly necessary. David seemed to be a quick learner. Joe was sure that he could be really great at this. "Your hand," he suggested, "Please."

David started stroking him in addition to sucking and licking, and suddenly it was perfect. He twisted his hand and sped up the rhythm of his head. Joe's hands fisted on the sheets, and he bit his lips in an effort not to thrust up.

Then David started to really jerk him off, mouth concentrating on the head of his cock, sucking and then licking with that talented tongue.

Joe took in deep breaths, knowing he wouldn't hold on for long. Then he suddenly felt his balls lifted and two fingers stroking his perineum. "Fuck!" His hips shot up, held in place by David's hand, and Joe came, shuddering into the condom several times until he collapsed into himself, every part of his body that had been tense a second before melting.

He breathed harshly, opening his eyes when he felt David's mouth and hand letting go. David smiled at him, more happy than smug, and Joe managed, with some effort, to lift his hand and pull him down into a kiss.

When David opened his mouth and their tongues met, Joe could taste the artificial flavor of cherry. He pulled back, making a face.

"I know, the taste is pretty terrible," David said.

Joe was going to say that he'd find a glass of water to wash it down when he realized that David was hard against him. He could offer to reciprocate, even though he wasn't keen on the flavored condom. Or he could offer something else. He remembered David's fingers on his perineum. "Do you want to fuck me now?"

David's jaw dropped and he stared at Joe. "Do I ...?" Then he seemed to pull himself together. "What kind of stupid question is that? Hell, yes!"

Joe grinned. He wasn't going to come again, not considering how hard David seemed to be, but he liked being fucked in any case, and the idea of being David's first was very inviting. "Just give me a moment to ..." He gently pushed David to the side.

David rolled off and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and taking deep, controlled breaths.

"You okay?" Joe asked teasingly as he stood up on slightly shaky legs and took care of the condom.

"Never better," David said, even though he still sounded a bit strained.

"Ever fucked a guy before?" Joe asked, both because he wanted to know and also to torture David just a bit.

David groaned and his dick twitched. "No. And if you keep talking about it, it's not going to happen now, either."

Joe laughed. "I could help with that," he said evilly.

David's eyes opened and he put a hand over his dick protectively.

Joe laughed again.

"Although that might not be a bad idea," David added, biting his lip and then pinching his own dick.

Joe winced in sympathy.

"Weren't you going to get something?" David asked, mouth curving downwards again in that peculiar way of his.

"Yes," Joe said. He opened up the nightstand drawer, rummaging through the crap he kept in there until he found the lube.

He laid back on the bed, spread his legs and was ready to do a quick job of preparing himself for David, when David stopped him.

"Let me. Please." He looked at Joe, holding out his hand.

Joe nodded and placed the tube in his hand, making an inviting gesture down his body to his spread legs.

David pushed his body up, kneeling next to Joe for a moment, and Joe was tempted to reach out and touch his hard dick but he didn't want this to be over before it had started. They could start again after lunch, of course—Joe wasn't sure how late it was, but he was getting hungry after all the exertion—and Joe hoped he could work a bit on David's ass. He didn't know if David would let Joe fuck him, but there were a few things he could do with his hands and his mouth that he didn't think David would object to.

David moved to kneel between Joe's legs and squirted lube over his fingers. "Go ahead," Joe encouraged him. "I should be pretty loose after that." He grinned.

David smiled back and moved a finger over and around Joe's entrance. The lube was still a bit cold, but David's fingers spread it around, and when he pushed his finger in tentatively, Joe was relaxed enough to only tighten up for a second before letting David in.

David's finger kept pushing until it was fully in. "Should I be looking for something in particular?"

Joe snorted. "That's not ... It's okay. I'm not getting it up again now, anyway, I don't think."

"We could wait," David said, beginning to pull his finger out.

"No, no," Joe said, pushing down on the finger and tightening around it. "Let's finish this and then we can have lunch. And after lunch we can ... see what happens."

David looked at him for a moment, then he nodded, pushing his finger back in to the hilt. "Two fingers next, right?" he asked.

"You can try three. Like I said, I'm pretty relaxed right now."

"Okay," David said, pulling out and squirting some more lube on his fingers.

Joe braced himself for the intrusion and the coldness of the lube. David smiled at him and stroked Joe's thigh with his free hand. When David's fingers pushed in, Joe forced himself to relax and let him in. David pushed and pushed, not stopping.

"Wow, you're tight," he said, when he couldn't easily move any deeper.

"Yeah," Joe managed, voice strained. He'd been fucked several times in his life, but it wasn't exactly a regular occurrence, and the last time had been two months ago.

David started to move his fingers out and in and around, getting them in just a bit deeper on every thrust. "This is going to feel ..." he trailed off, looking at Joe in wonder.

"I hope so," Joe said, smiling. "Try to stretch your fingers apart."

"Like this?" David asked.

Joe nodded, feeling himself stretched. He wasn't as loose as he could be but he felt ready to take David and he didn't mind if he'd feel it the next day. He actually wanted that, he realized, but refused to examine that thought too closely. "Okay, I think that's enough."

"You think?" David asked.

"Didn't you want to fuck me, or something?" Joe asked, grinning when David's cock twitched.

"Condom," was David's only answer after he'd pulled out his fingers, making Joe wince.

Joe reached for the night stand, picking out an unflavored condom and handing it to David. "Or wait. Can I?" he asked on second thought.

"Just don't ... do anything," David said, handing back the packet.

Joe snorted and took David's cock in his hand, wanting to feel its girth and hardness for a moment. This was going to be inside of him in a moment. His own cock showed renewed signs of interest, but he ignored it, opening the packet instead and rolling the condom over David's cock.

David's mouth was pressed into a thin line and he seemed tense, but he didn't say anything, panting in relief when Joe was done.

"Wait a sec," Joe said, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed and placing it under his ass to give David better access. Then he lifted his legs and pulled them back by the back of his knees, presenting himself on a silver platter.

"Oh, fuck," David said, his whole body twitching before he moved into position, holding his cock until the head touched Joe's entrance. Then he pushed, and Joe braced himself, feeling the pressure build until the head slid in. But David didn't stop, kept pushing deeper and deeper until he was fully inside of Joe.

They both panted for a while, getting adjusted to the feeling. Joe looked up at David, whose eyes were open but unfocused. Joe wanted to put his legs around David, but the moment he moved, David's eyes shot wide open and he said, "Don't move," mouth still moving after he stopped talking.

Joe couldn't really identify it at first until he heard the numbers. David was counting up. Joe kept his legs where they were despite the strain, letting David calm down enough until he looked at Joe again.

"Okay, just ... careful, please."

Joe was tempted to tease him, but didn't have it in him. He remembered the first time he'd fucked a guy. It had been a lot less graceful and David was already holding on for longer than Joe had managed. Joe slowly lowered his legs down and around David and waited. And waited.

"I should probably move at some point," David said.

"It would be hard to cook in this position," Joe agreed.

David snorted. He moved his upper body down, until he could prop himself up on his hands. "This isn't going to last very long," he said apologetically.

Joe nodded understandingly.

David took a deep breath, then pulled out about halfway before pushing back in. He waited for a second and repeated the action. This went on a few times until the pauses became shorter and the thrusts harder.

Joe looked up and could see when David really got into it, starting to roll his hips a bit and fucking deeper, putting some variety into it. One such thrust made him hit Joe's prostate and Joe groaned, not sure if he should hope that his dick stayed put or became hard for the third time.

David, on the other hand, seemed to at least want to give it a try, hitting the same spot the next time and the next, thrusting into Joe in a faster rhythm. "Oh yeah," he said between pants. "Fuck."

Joe's dick filled just a bit, and he groaned, watching David move above him. Suddenly David's hands were on his body, on the side of his chest and then he leaned down and kissed Joe, keeping up his rhythm.

"So amazing," he panted into Joe's mouth, and Joe tightened his legs around David and thrust up.

David's hips stuttered for a moment, then he began fucking Joe in short, quick thrusts, hammering against his prostate, and Joe wanted him to stop and needed him to go on forever. His dick was only half-hard, but his body was on fire, and then thankfully David froze and jerked on top of him and thrust erratically a few more times before collapsing on top of him.

Joe stroked David's back, giving him a moment to come down. He still felt pleasantly aroused himself, knowing they'd have a chance after lunch to continue this without rushing.

"That was fucking fantastic," David said eventually, still breathing heavily.

"Fantastic fucking," Joe mumbled into his hair.

David lifted his head. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Joe said. "Hungry?"

"Yes! Only had the pie and coffee for breakfast." David bit on his lip as he pulled out of Joe.

Joe gave a little sigh. David watched him for a moment. "You're ..." he gestured at Joe's dick.

"I'm fine. We can go again after lunch. Take our time."

David nodded. He looked at Joe, propped up on one arm. "Can I ask you something?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. He hadn't figured that David was the type of guy to ask permission to ask a question. "You just did," he teased.

David rolled his eyes. Then he became serious again. "What's it like?"

"Being fucked?"

"Yeah."

Joe had to think about it for a moment. "It depends. It feels great, but I guess that's not what you're asking."

"Does it hurt?"

"If you do it right, not very much. It's kind of uncomfortable at first, but then ..." Joe grinned. "Wanna try it?"

"Uh," David said.

"It's okay. We can do other things," Joe quickly said. He didn't want to pressure David.

David looked like he wanted to explain himself, and he really didn't have to. It wasn't a big deal if he didn't want to get fucked for the first time by a complete stranger. Joe understood.

To head off any unnecessary explanations, Joe got out of bed. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom and then cook us something. And by cook, I mean heat up some leftovers," he said, pulling on his discarded boxers.

David gave him a quick smile. He still looked thoughtful. Joe leaned down to kiss him, glad to see that David returned it just as eagerly as before.

"I'll call you when it's done," Joe said, leaving David on the bed to rest.

After a quick stop in the bathroom, Joe got out the spaghetti in tomato sauce that he'd eaten for dinner the previous day. It would be enough for the two of them.

As he stood and waited for the meal to get warm, he mused about how great a day this had turned out to be. He was glad that he'd decided to stay in town, and he looked forward to an afternoon spent in bed, wrapped around David.

The spaghetti was almost ready when David came into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers. He smiled at Joe and didn't slow down, coming closer until he could look over his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Joe.

Joe turned his head, smiled and kissed David. The moment was almost painfully domestic and something inside Joe ached, because while he liked guys and more or less self-identified as bisexual, what he'd done with guys so far had never been like this.

And the thing was, he'd never missed it. He'd never hoped to find the guy he could take home to cook for. Granted, he'd never really looked for a serious relationship at all, still considering himself too young for that. Fooling around and sex and hanging out and more sex had been more than enough for him, but standing here with David, taking in the aroma of the spaghetti, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Is it done?" David asked.

Joe lifted the wooden spoon to let David try it.

"Hmmm, warm enough. And I've been known to eat straight out of the can, so this is like a feast already."

Joe snorted. Somehow he could imagine it. He switched off the burner and, regretfully stepping out of David's embrace, got out two plates and forks.

They sat down opposite each other after filling their plates. Joe watched David eat. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to actually know him, spend day after day with him, share lunch and dinner and then their bed. He shook his head and began eating.

He'd always figured he'd eventually get married and have a family. Actually, he probably still would, because David would have to leave and they'd never see each other again, but suddenly he wondered if maybe his life would be like this, if he might end up with a guy.

They ate in companionable silence. As the plates got emptier, they exchanged looks more often, smiling at each other. When David started to lick his lips suggestively, Joe wolfed down the rest of his lunch, David following suit.

"Time for dessert," Joe said, getting up and pulling David out of his chair into his arms.

When David kissed him, Joe could taste the remnants of tomato sauce. "What did you have in mind?" David asked, pulling back just enough to be able to look at Joe.

Joe let his hands wander down David's back and slid them into his boxers and onto his ass, thrusting their groins together.

David hummed his approval. He turned to walk back towards the bedroom, taking Joe's hand and dragging him along. Joe followed obediently, wondering what they should do first when David stopped in front of the bed and turned around again.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

"Naked," Joe answered without thinking.

David easily pushed the boxers down and then wriggled his hips until they fell to the ground and he could kick them away. "How else?" he asked, looking both playful and challenging.

"Lie down," Joe ordered.

David grinned and complied, settling on the bed, then angling one leg and letting the other fall open. His dick was still mostly soft, but he took it in hand and started stroking it. "This okay?" he asked.

It was more than okay. Joe quickly pushed off his own boxers and lay down on the bed next to David, on his side. He reached out to cover David's hand around his cock, joining it in the slow rhythm he'd started.

After a while, David pulled his hand away and let Joe take over. Joe continued to stroke up and down his slowly filling erection. He took his time watching David, whose rapt gaze wandered between his cock and Joe.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his own dick. He faltered for a second then continued, a bit more urgently than before. He turned to the nightstand to squirt some lube onto his hand, before going back to stroking David's increasingly hard dick.

David did the same and soon they were jerking each other off in earnest, squeezing and rubbing and twisting. Joe loved David's tight grip, but it was his hard cock that was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel it, taste it.

Weighing between the option of blowing him through a condom and being fucked by him, Joe didn't think for long. "I want to ride you."

David's hips thrust up and he moaned, which Joe took as a yes to his implied question. He got the lube again and made sure he was still stretched enough, hearing another groan when he pushed two fingers into himself.

He looked up to see David staring at where he was preparing himself. "Condom," he reminded David. His fingers were sticky now and he didn't want to wait another second. He was ready.

He felt David move on the bed and closed his eyes as he pushed the fingers deeper into himself before pulling out and going back with three.

"You are so hot," David said.

Joe opened his eyes, seeing him roll on the condom. "Lube," he ground out, scissoring his fingers and then pulling them out.

David hastily applied lube to the condom on his dick and then Joe straddled him and positioned himself, pressing down until he was fully impaled on David.

David made a strangled noise, then said, "Oh, wow."

Joe silently agreed. David's cock filled him like it was made for this. He lifted his hips until only the head was still in, then slammed back down, making both of them groan.

"I thought," David panted, "you were going to ride me."

Joe saw the challenge in his eyes, along with the lust. He slapped David's hip playfully and started moving.

David moaned, looking up at him in approval and encouragement. Not that Joe needed it. It felt good to really fuck like this. He moved up and down, gyrating his hips a bit to get some variation, waiting for the right angle, but not desperate for it, because he knew once he found it, he wouldn't last long.

David starting thrusting upwards, meeting Joe's downwards thrust and Joe groaned. David managed to curl a hand around his dick and Joe considered telling him to stop, but he kept it at soft strokes, just enough to take him higher but not over.

He rode David like that, rhythm getting harder and shorter until he hit the right angle that sent David's cock over his prostate. Joe's hips stuttered and he made a keening noise before fucking himself on David's cock, hitting that spot over and over.

David let go of his cock and grabbed his thighs instead, thrusting up more forcefully now, making the feeling all the more intense. "Oh God," Joe moaned, not sure if he wanted to finally come or keep riding the plateau.

"Joe. Joe. Joe," David began, like a chant, and he was sweaty and flushed and so fucking beautiful that Joe could hardly stand it. He slammed down hard on David's cock, once, twice, three times and then he shuddered and came, spurting onto his chest and David's stomach.

David kept thrusting beneath him and Joe held on, trying to tighten his ass around him, until with one last forceful push of his hips, David came too and they could both collapse into a sticky, sated heap.

Joe wasn't sure how long they lay like that, trying to calm down. Eventually he let David slip out of him, rolling onto his side, but putting one arm over David.

"I changed my mind," David said.

For some reason the first thing that sprang to Joe's mind was that he was going to stay, that instead of going back to his hotel he was going to spend the night with Joe. Joe's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

David turned his face to him. "I want to try it," he said.

Joe blinked, brain still too frazzled to know what he meant.

David moved onto his side as well, took Joe's hand and placed it on his ass.

Oh. Joe stroked his hand towards the crack and, seeing no sign of hesitation, moved one finger towards David's entrance. "This," he said, not making it a question, but giving David the chance to correct him.

David's answer was to push back against the finger.

Joe's hand on David's ass tightened for a moment. "Just give me a minute," he said.

"We have time," David said, turning his head so that he could look at his watch. They still had a few hours.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Joe asked, feeling parched.

"Yeah, thank you," David said.

Joe stayed where he was for a moment, hand lightly rubbing over David's ass. He smiled at the thought of being inside of it, then rolled on top of David, kissed him and rolled off the other side, getting out of bed.

He didn't put on boxers this time, feeling a bit decadent walking around naked in the afternoon, his ass pleasantly aching. He made a quick detour to the bathroom, where he filled a glass with water. He took a few big gulps then refilled the glass and brought it back to David, who was propped up on his elbow facing Joe now, as if he'd been waiting. He'd pulled off the condom.

Joe's gaze fell on the nightstand where only one condom was left. Judging from the garish yellow packaging, possibly banana flavored. He opened the nightstand drawer, getting out two of his own condoms.

David reached out for him, putting a hand on his hip and drawing him back onto the bed.

"Here's your water," Joe said, handing him the glass before he could spill its contents.

"I'm more thirsty for you," David said seductively, then groaned at his words. "Okay, wow. That sounded even worse than I thought it would, plus it's not true." Joe laughed. David took a few sips of water, then set the half-full glass on the nightstand. "I'm more _hungry_ for you," he said.

"Mmmm. Better," Joe mused, letting David pull him into a lying position.

They cuddled together, kissing lazily for a long while. David moved more and more on top of him until he was straddling Joe, their dicks aligned. Joe enjoyed his weight and the kisses and running his hands up and down David's back.

The next time his hands reached the small of David's back, David reached back and gave them a nudge further down. Joe grinned, taking the hint. He moved his hands to David's ass, kneading it and thrusting lightly against him.

"You'll be careful, right?" David asked, between kisses.

Joe pulled back enough to look at him. David didn't look afraid, and it warmed Joe that he trusted him like this. "Yes," he said, lifting his head for another kiss.

They kept making out, Joe's hands on David's ass moving to the crack and parting the cheeks ever so slowly, even as they kept up a slow rhythm, thrusting against each other.

"Hand me the lube," Joe asked, when he thought David was ready for more.

David did, and Joe carefully put some on his fingers, spreading it over both hands and rubbing his fingers together to warm it a bit and to give David time to prepare for what was coming.

David watched him avidly. He had tensed up a bit, but Joe figured that was natural under the circumstances. "Do you want to lie on your stomach?"

"Sure, I ... I can do that."

They moved around until Joe was kneeling between David's legs. He looked down at David's pert ass, his lean back and the arms which were above David's head, crossed at the wrists. He looked delicious.

Joe leaned down and kissed the small of David's back, then kissed up David's spine, and down again to his ass. He kissed both cheeks, letting his tongue come out for a lick or two as well.

David's hip thrust up at that. Joe grinned. "You can put a pillow below your stomach. Give me better access."

David did as Joe suggested, presenting his ass even better than before.

So far Joe had avoided using his slicked up fingers, but now he parted David's cheeks with his hands, going slowly to let David feel what he was going to do.

David's ass tensed a bit, then he took a breath and relaxed, pushing his ass up in invitation. Joe gladly took it.

He stroked one finger down his crack, only touching David's entrance in passing before continuing on to his perineum. David sighed happily. Joe continued to stroke, lightly touching David's balls before moving back to his entrance, circling it for a moment before dipping in the tip of his finger.

David was tight. Joe would have to work on loosening him up enough, but he didn't mind. He started to alternate between pressing in and circling the entrance, making small detours over his perineum and up his crack.

David moved on the pillow, either to get more of Joe's finger inside of him or to get some friction on his dick. Possibly both.

Joe pushed gradually deeper every time he entered David's ass. When his index finger was fully inside, he moved around, holding David's hip in place. It was a good thing, because when he found David's prostate, David moaned and tried to push back against him.

"More!" David said.

Joe waited a moment before sliding his finger over the nub again. David groaned and shifted, looking over his shoulder to Joe. "Please," he said with wide eyes.

Joe wasn't sure exactly what he was asking. "We've still got a ways to go," he said. David was still extremely tight around his finger.

David nodded, crossing his arms and putting his head on it.

He let Joe play with him, prepare him for what was coming, making noises of approval whenever Joe touched his sweet spot.

Joe moved from one finger to two, and by the time he entered David with three, David was mumbling incoherently. Joe caught fragments, like "God" and "Yes" and when he heard something that sounded like "wish I could see you", he stopped, fingers deep inside David.

David would soon be loose enough to be fucked and while his ass and back were a glorious sight, Joe realized he wanted to see him too, wanted to see his reactions. He pulled his fingers out and put one hand on David's hip, not caring about the lube, which he kept reapplying when necessary. "Turn over."

David lifted his head, surprised, as if he wasn't even aware what he'd just asked.

"I want to see you, too," Joe said, and after a second, David eagerly turned around, placing the pillow under his hips. He hesitated only for a second before spreading his legs for Joe and after another moment he pulled his legs back, as Joe had done earlier, giving him full access.

The sight was breathtaking, and Joe went straight back in with three fingers, watching David's eyes. He catalogued every reaction on David's face, the way his mouth opened for every broken moan, his eyes as they closed and opened again, pupils dilated in pleasure.

He was pretty hard from preparing David, and David's cock was already leaking too. He scissored the three fingers inside of David, seeing signs of discomfort that melted away whenever he nudged his prostate. He wanted to be inside of David so badly, but he forced himself to stretch him some more, wanting to make sure that David's first time was going to be as painless as possible.

Eventually, David said, "Joe. Please," again, drawing it out in desperation, and Joe pulled his fingers out and went to retrieve the condom, his hands shaking as he rolled it onto his cock.

Pushing into David was exquisite torture. He'd never fucked anyone so tight, and he wanted to ask David if he was okay, but the look on his face was so blissed out, mouth slack with pleasure, that he knew it felt as good for him.

"So full," David said when Joe was half inside, and Joe had to snort.

"There's more to come," he said, half-jokingly.

"I want it all," David said, letting his eyes focus on Joe in a heated look.

Shit. Joe's hips thrust forward involuntarily, making them both moan.

"More, I can take it," David said, biting his lip.

"Okay," Joe said and pressed on, not stopping until he was fully seated inside David. He held still, letting David get accustomed to him, panting with the effort it took not to thrust.

After what seemed like forever, David said quietly, "Move."

Joe could barely control his hips enough to take it slow, pulling out about halfway before moving back in. He kept up this slow rhythm until David moved his legs onto his shoulders and demanded, "More."

Joe leaned forward, pushing David's legs further back and changing the angle of his thrusts. He sped up only slowly, pulling out further and pushing back in faster.

David's moans increased with Joe's thrusts and when he tried another angle and hit his prostate, David lifted his upper body, throwing back his head.

Joe had to stop for a moment in order not to come, then he went back to fucking David at the same angle, making him keen with pleasure. His upper body was still arched up and Joe had to reach out and touch his chest below his neck.

David's head snapped up and he lowered himself back to the bed, looking at Joe with wide eyes. "Please," he said.

Joe started to really fuck him, his hips slamming back and forth. David held his gaze, face full of pleasure and entreaty. Joe looked down his body at David's red, hard cock, come dripping from the head.

"Please, touch me," David said, but Joe didn't want to just jerk him off. He wanted to taste him, suddenly so hungry for it, for David's cock, it felt as if he hadn't eaten in days. He kept fucking David, trying to push down the need, but the thought of licking the come off of David's cock, of sucking on it and having him fill his mouth was so tempting his mouth started to water.

"Can I suck you off?" he asked, voice breaking.

"What?" David asked, panting.

"I want to blow you. I want to swallow you down and suck you until you fill my mouth." And fuck, where did that come from?

"I ..."

"I'm clean. I've been tested. It's been a while, but I've been careful and please, I need to ..." He was still thrusting into David, but his eyes were on David's cock.

"Yeah. Okay," David said, eventually.

"Thank you!" Joe said, embarrassed about how relieved he was at the permission. He slid out of David, who whimpered regretfully. Joe let David's legs slide down his arms and took David's cock into his mouth as deep as he could take him in one go.

"God!" David yelled, hips twitching, but he was careful not to thrust up.

Joe held him by the hips and started sucking and licking, taking in the taste of David as his precome leaked out. He couldn't wait any longer, jerking David off, while his cheeks hollowed out from the force of his sucking. He stopped to lick, to dip his tongue into the slit, groaning at the taste.

He took the head of David's cock back into his mouth and sucked and played with it, listening to David's groans until he ground out, "I can't— I'm gonna—"

And then he came, spurting into Joe's waiting mouth several times. Joe swallowed and licked, not missing a drop until David made a sound of discomfort and he let him slip from his mouth.

Joe looked down at David, his taste still on his tongue. David blinked open his eyes. "I think you broke me."

Joe laughed and leaned forward to kiss David, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

David kissed back, letting his hand run down Joe's side and to the front to Joe's hard cock. "What do you want me to do with that?" he asked.

Joe looked down at him. "Let me see if I can make you come again," he said wickedly.

David groaned and covered his eyes. Joe smiled and pushed his legs back enough so that he could push back into him.

He kept it at shallow thrusts at first, allowing him to stay hard and enjoy it, but not arousing David again too soon.

"You're serious," David said after a long while of this.

"Is it working?" Joe asked playfully.

David shifted, letting Joe push into him more deeply. They both saw his dick twitch. "It might," David said.

Joe still took his time. He wasn't too eager to come yet. Being inside David was an amazing feeling, and he didn't want to miss one moment of it. But eventually, as David started getting hard again and pushing back, the urgency inside Joe rose.

His thrusts became sharper and he reached around to start jerking David off again.

"You _are_ trying to kill me," David said.

"Only la petite mort," Joe answered. He kept thrusting into David, letting the arousal built within him until David was moaning constantly and Joe had sped up so much that he was hammering into David.

They were both panting and Joe jacked David off hard, needing to make him come first because he didn't think he'd be capable of doing _anything_ once he came.

David's body jerked uncontrollably as he let go, still not coming until an especially hard thrust by Joe made him tense and freeze, and he convulsed around Joe's cock.

Joe was nearly dizzy with relief when he could finally thrust a few more times and come himself, pleasure exploding inside of him until he collapsed on top of David.

He managed to slide out of him and move enough to the side not to crush him but left his head on David's chest. They both seemed unable to move beyond that. Joe felt completely worn out, eyes drifting closed as he listened to David's heart racing. He felt David pant, lifting his head up and down.

"I had no idea," David said.

Joe didn't say anything. He was having a hard time staying awake.

"I didn't think it would be like this," David continued.

Joe managed to squeeze David's side and mumble, "Yeah. Me, neither." Then he smiled and added, "There's still much more to come," only to drift off.

~~

Joe woke up, feeling well-fucked and generally aching in just the right way. He smiled to himself, remembering all that he and David had done, when he suddenly realized that the lumpy thing his arm rested on wasn't David, but the pillow.

His eyes opened, looking at the empty room.

"David?" he asked, sitting up to take a look at the watch. He couldn't have slept longer than— the watch was gone.

Joe jumped out of bed. On the floor he saw only his own clothes. He ran into the bathroom and the kitchen, dread rising in him, knowing that David was gone even before his gaze finally fell on the clock on the kitchen wall.

It was half past six.

He walked back into the bedroom, eyes searching, when he saw the note on his desk.

_Thank you for showing me Paris._

_David_

Joe felt a laugh rise in his chest, but when it broke free it sounded more like a sob. He took a couple of deep, calming breaths. It had been just a one-night-stand, a chance encounter, never meant to last more than a few hours. It was something to look back on fondly without regret.

But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't quite push down the hollow feeling of emptiness in his stomach. He decided it was merely hunger, and ate, ignoring the two plates that reminded him of David's presence earlier, of David wrapping his arms around Joe from behind, chin on his shoulder.

His mind came up with stupid ideas like checking hotels for Canadian families, or going back to the café.

But if David had wanted more than this one day, he would have left him more than a note that didn't even include his last name. He would have left an address or a phone number. He would have signed with his full name.

He hadn't, though, and Joe had to accept that. He tried going to the bathroom and clearing his head as he showered, but the moment he returned to the bedroom, which still smelled of David and sex, he was filled with longing and regret, eyes drawn to the note.

He walked over to his desk, running his fingers over David's handwriting.

"Thank _you_ ," he whispered.

~~

Epilogue:

_Hello David,_

_For almost two years now my friends and family have been wondering why on Earth I picked up this weird obsession with Canadian movies in Paris._

_I could begin this by saying "I don't know if you remember me," but I know you do, even if you may not think about those few hours we shared as often as I do._

_You didn't tell me your name or how I could contact you, so I had to assume you didn't want that. There's no reason to think that you changed your mind and I would understand if you've moved on, have a boyfriend now (or girlfriend) or prefer to remember us as a one time thing in the past._

_However, if you would like to see me again, I wanted to give you (and us) a chance._

_If nothing else, I'll take this opportunity to say "Thank you" for an unforgettable day._

_I hope to hear from you soon,  
Joe (Flanigan)_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Parisian Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549414) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass)




End file.
